Promise Pair Charms
by PositiveXNegative
Summary: Shade, Bright and Auler got accepted to become idols. They take Fine, Rein, and Altezza to the Fair for the last time before they leave. Auler and Altezza discovered about these special charms. At the end of the day, Auler passes each pair. They each make a promise. A couple years when they return, something changed! SxF BxR AxA
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Fine:<strong>_

_You're not alone  
>Together we stand<br>I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
>When it gets cold<br>And it feels like the end  
>There's no place to go<br>You know I won't give in  
>No I won't give in<em>

**_All:_**

_Keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you<br>There's nothing you could say  
>Nothing you could do<br>There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
>So keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
><em>

_**Rein:**  
>So far away<br>I wish you were here  
>Before it's too late, this could all disappear<br>Before the doors close  
>And it comes to an end<br>With you by my side I will fight and defend  
>I'll fight and defend<br>_

_Yeah, yeah  
><em>

_**-All:**  
>Keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
>Just stay strong<br>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
>There's nothing you could say<br>Nothing you could do  
>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<br>So keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<br>_

_**-Altezza:**  
>Hear me when I say, when I say I believe<br>Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
>Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**Rein:**_

_La da da da_

_La da da da  
>La da da da da da da da da<br>_

_**All:**  
>Keep holding on<br>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
>Just stay strong<br>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
>There's nothing you could say<br>Nothing you could do  
>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<br>So keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through<em>

Keep holding on  
>Keep holding on<p>

_**-Fine:**  
>There's nothing you could say<br>Nothing you could do  
>There's no other way when it comes to the truth<br>So keep holding on  
>'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.<em>

* * *

><p><em>The three boys clapped.<em>

_Shade stands up. "Bravo! You were great!" He said to Fine. "I never knew you could sing!" Fine blushes._

_"S-Shut up!" She said. He grins._

_Bright walks up to Rein. "You did well! I could hear you over and over again!" He said. Rein blushes and smiles._

_"Thank you!" Altezza walks in front of her._

_"What about me, brother!?" She said. He smiles at her._

_"You shined like a diamond." He said._

_Auler walks up to Altezza and bows. "You were very radiant. Like a delicate jewel." He said. Altezza blushes but pretends she doesn't care._

_"Whatever! But thanks for the complement!" She said. Auler smiles._

_"So when are you guys leaving?" Fine asks._

_"Tomorrow morning." Shade said. "Before we leave, we wanted to go to the Fair with you three." He takes Fine's hand. "Come on! Lets have fun while we can!" He grins._

_"Yes! Lets go!" Rein agreed. She takes Bright's hand and runs ahead._

_"WAIT FOR US!" Fine and Shade start running._

_"How immature." Altezza said. "Lets go, Auler."_

_"Right." He responded. He takes her hand. "So we won't get separated." Altezza hides her blush. She nods._

_Shade and Fine were first to make it to the Fair. Bright was carrying Rein because she grew tired of running. Auler and Altezza came a couple minutes later._

_"SO SLOW!" Sync Shade and Fine._

_"Whatever." Altezza huffed. They all buy their tickets and entered the Fair. "Do you guys want to split in groups?"_

_Rein's eyes sparkle. She wraps her arms around Bright's arm, he blushes. "I'll go with Bright!" She said happily. "Auler and Altezza! Shade and Fine!" She tugs Bright. Auler smiles at Altezza._

_"Lets go." He said._

_"Sure." She answered._

_Now the leftover two stood there. Fine turns to Shade. "Where should we go first?" She asks._

_"Hm~" He smirks which gives Fine chills. He takes her hand and starts running._

_Moments later, they were in front a _Haunted House_! "Sh-Shade..."_

_"Come on!" He drags her in. The man lets them enter. Fine squeezed Shade's hand tighter. He smirks. "You scared?"_

_"Of c-course not!" A ghost pops up and she screams. She hugs Shade. "I'M SCARED! I'M SCARED!"_

_They finally reach the exit. Fine leaned against the pole with tears in her eyes. "Relax. It wasn't that bad!"_

_She glares back at him and walks forward. "Leave me alone! I'm going to buy ice cream without you!"_

_"H-Hey! Wait!" He runs after her._

**Rein and Bright~**

_Bright looked around. "What do you want to do first?" He asks. Rein looks up at the sky._

_She mumbled, "Almost time..."_

_"What was that?" She smiles at him._

_"Lets play Darts! I always wanted to play!"_

_"Sure."_

_They were in front of the darting booth. The man walks up to them. "$4 for couples!" He grinned. The two blush, but went with it._

_Rein shot her first dart but failed miserably. "I suck at this!" She cried. Bright gets the next dart and gives it to Rein. She holds it. Bright wraps his hand around her hand. She blushes._

_"This is how you do it." He helps her aim and shots. It made it to the center. Rein smiles brightly._

_"I did it!" She hugs Bright. "Thank you!" He blushes and smiles._

_"No problem." Rein makes the other one and wins a diamond key chain. She looks at the panda stuff animal. _'I wanted to win that...'_ She thought. Bright gets his turn and wins._

_"What do you want your prize to be?" The man asked._

_"The panda please." The man gives him the panda. Bright hands Rein the panda._

_"Here." Her eyes shined. She took the panda and hugs it._

_"Thank you again!" She looks at the key chain. "D-Do you want the key chain?" He nods. She gives him the key chain._

_"Now I have something to remember you by!" Rein almost forgot he was leaving the next day. She hugs the panda tighter. Bright was busy looking around, exposing his hand._

_"Lets see...where to next?" She reaches out and gently grabs his sleeve. He turns to her. "Rein?"_

_She looks up at him with a smile. "Lets go to the Ferris Wheel!"_

_"Ferris Wheel? I suppose." The two walk to the line. When it was their turn, Bright bows for her entrance and held out his hand. "My lady." She giggle._

_"Why thank you good sir." She takes his hand and enters._

_The people behind them were whispering. Some couples (the ladies obviously) were arguing to their partner._

_The Ferris Wheel finally starts. Rein was sitting across from Bright. He was looking out the window. Rein admired his coolness. He notices her stare and smiles at her. "Is there something on my face?" He kindly asked. She shakes her head. "By the way, why are you sitting across from me? Sit next to me." She sits next to him. She gazes up at him. She squeezes the panda._

_"B-Bright. I have a question for you." She said. He looks at her._

_"What is it?"_

_"When will you return!?" Her eyes were filled with sadness. It made him sad._

_"I don't know. Probably when we're in our 20's. It depends."_

_"Can you promise me something?"_

_"Sure."_

_She looks away. "When you return, please come see me immediately! I'll always wait! B-Because..." She plays with her fingers and blushes furiously. Immediately Bright knew what it was. He blushed furiously too. She turns to him. "I l-love you! I will always love you, Bright!" He was speechless. Even though he knew it was coming, he didn't know what to say or do. Rein covers her face. "No matter how many rejections I received from you. I will love you till the end!"_

_Bright's arm automatically wrap Rein. "I will always love you too, Rein." Tears rushed down from her eyes. He gently turns her head to him and removes her hands from her face. He wipes the tears away. "I will return. So don't cry, okay?" She nods. __Bright kisses Rein gently. Her eyes widened, but slowly close. She closes her eyes and kisses back. When they departed, Bright embraces her and hugs her. "You're the only one for me. Stay strong."_

_Rein smiles and nods happily. "Right!"_

**Auler and Altezza~**

_Altezza kept looking at her hand that Auler's hand was holding. _'His hand is big.'_ She thought._

_Auler stops and turns to her. "Altezza! Shall we look at the booths?" He said._

_"Okay." She said shyly._

_They walk passes the booths and stop by ones that were interesting. One booth caught their eyes. A booth called the Promise Pair Charms. It confused them at first, but they checked it out._

_An elder woman was the one that owned the booth. She sees the two and smiles. "Anything you like, young couple?" She said._

_"W-We're not a couple! This booth just caught our eyes?" Altezza said. "What does it mean by Promise Pair Charms?" The elder points at the jewelry._

_"Each of these pairs are hard to receive. They are unlike any other charms. All you have to do is hold out the charm and make them touch. That's when you start making a promise. When you're done you clink them. Once you do that, it's sealed and cannot be undone."_

_"We'll buy a pair." Auler said. Altezza looks at him confused. "How much?"_

_"They're for free."_

_"Free?"_

_The elder smiles sweetly. "My boy, my time is coming to an ending. My wish is to give out as much as I can before I die. Promises and love is what is important."_

_"In that case, I'll take two more for my friends." He takes a pair for himself and two more pairs (you know who). Altezza gives him a confused face. The elder looks at him in surprise. "These must not go to waste. If it's your wish then I'll help achieve it!"_

_"Are you sure?"_

_He smiles. "Of course! But before we do, what's your name?"_

_"Layla."_

_"I'm Auler and this is Altezza!" He turns to the crowd. "COME AND GET PROMISE PAIR CHARMS! IF YOU WANT TO KEEP YOUR PROMISE TO SOMEONE THEN COME AND GET THEM HERE! PROMISES WILL NEVER BE BROKEN!" People stop and look at him say these words. He was really confident._

_Altezza looks at him in amazement._

_"You're a lucky one." She looks back at Layla. "I'm sure he'll take good care for you." She blushes and turns to Auler. A small smile appears._

_"He will and always will." She said softly. She moved out of the way so the costumers can get the charms._

_They were all gone in 10 minutes. Smiles appear the costumers. Layla looks at the amazement. People smile at her work. It made her smile._

_"I hope I fulfilled your wish, Layla." Auler said._

_Layla looks at him with a smile. "Yes, you did. Thank you, Auler. Now I can rest happily." She said._

_"I'm glad."_

_They said their goodbyes and left. Altezza kept looking at Auler's hand. Suddenly he stops, she looks up at him._

_"Altezza, lets promise each other something." He said._

_"Now?" She said._

_"Yes!" He turns to her and gives her one of the charms. She looks at the charm._

_"Its a diamond shape..."_

_"Now held it up." She did. The charms touch. "I promise to return to you. I won't stop loving you, Altezza!" She blushes. His eyes were serious. Her eyes soften and she nods._

_"I promise to wait for your return. No matter how many guys confess to me, I'll always reject them because I want you to confess to me over and over again till you return! I... I will love you no matter how many times you act like an idiot!" Auler grins._

_They clinked their charms and put them away. Auler walks up to Altezza and hugs her tightly. He holds her by the shoulders and leans to her. She closes her eyes and tippy-toed. Their lips touch. The wind blows. It makes Altezza's hair flow glossy. They stop kissing and smile at each other. Auler digs in his pocket and takes out a ring. He puts it on Altezza. She looks at it and smiles sweetly. "I won't make you wait long."_

_"You better!" They hug._

**Back to Shade and Fine~**

_It was an awkward silence. Fine was licking her ice cream and ate it all in one bite. Shade glances at Fine. She was still pissed at him._

_"H-Hey Fine. I said I was sorry, okay? It was just a joke." He said. She ignores him. "How about we go to the bumper cars? You love those, right?" Her eyes soften._

_"I suppose." She finally said._

_The two wait in line for 20 minutes. Fine goes in red one and Shade goes in a purple one. They finally start. Fine was in a role. Shade looks at her in amazement. "My turn." He bumps into Fine. She looks at him. He grins. She smirks._

_"Oh no you didn't!" She starts chasing him. It was like a war that others decided to stay out of the way. They watched the two have their fun. It was fun to watch, a cute girl and handsome boy, them have their fun._

_It finally finished. Fine won, leaving Shade a loser. People wanted to go against them and they did. Shade and Fine teamed up and won against all the others._

_They all left and the two start walking and passing booths. Fine stretches. "That was fun!" She said._

_Shade smiles at Fine and says, "You're not mad at me anymore?" She shakes her head._

_"I forgive you! Just don't do it again!"_

_"Alright then..."_

_"So where to next?"_

_"How about the Scooping Booth?"_

_"What's that?"_

_"It's a booth where you have to scoop fishes. The more you get, the more you keep!"_

_"Cool! Lets try it out!"_

_"Sure!"_

_They run to the booth and stop in front of it. The man looks at the two in surprise. "2 scoops please!" They sync. He smiles._

_"That'll be $5." Shade pays and they start to scoop._

_Shade gets 2 and Fine gets 0. The man gives Shade a bag to put the fish in. Shade put swater in it and pours the fishes in the clear bag. Fine was sad because she didn't get anything. "Here." Shade said, handing the bag to Fine._

_"But-" She gets cut off._

_"It's another apology. Your forgiveness is what's important to me." She blushes and accepts the bag._

_"Thank you."_

_The two walk in silence. "It's getting darker. The others must think the same. Shall we go?"_

_"Y-Yeah!" They reach the exit. Shade was right. The others were there. But they were closer than before. They exchange confuse faces._

_"Oh! Shade! Fine! There you are! Now Auler can pass them!" Altezza said._

_Auler gives the eclipse pair charms to Shade and Fine. He gives the heart pair charms to Bright and Rein. He explained to them what they were for. _

_"Why did Fine and I get an eclipse?" Shade asks._

_"Because Shade is like the moon and Fine is like the sun. Together you too make the eclipse!" Auler answers. "Bright and Rein got hearts because-"_

_"I already know by looking."_

_Bright and Rein promised each other what they discussed at the Ferris Wheel. Shade and Fine just looked at the charms._

_In the end they didn't say a thing. They all went separate ways._

_Shade and Fine walked in silence. Suddenly Shade stops._

_"Fine, lets promise something to each other." He said._

_"What should I promise?" Fine asks __confusingly._

_"Just listen to my promise."_

_The takes out their charms and make them touch. "I promise never to look at other hot woman with big breast-" Fine slaps him behind the head, hard._

_"TAKE IT SERIOUSLY, IDIOT!"_

_"Okay, okay! But ow the hurt! But seriously I mean it!"_

_"Whatever! Just restart!"_

_They restart. "I promise to return to you with a smile. I'll never give up to make it to you! I'll also work my hardest. But no matter how many girls confess to me, you'll always be my first. I love you, Fine. I'll love you for eternity." Fine's eyes widened. He leans towards Fine for a kiss, their lips almost touch but Shade stops himself. He backs away and clinks the charms. He turns away and waves without turning back. He was finally out of sight._

_Fine just stood there and touches her lips. "Shade..." She didn't get much sleep that night. She stared at her charm and slowly falls asleep._

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Morning~<em>**

_Fine's phone keeps ringing. She sits up and finally answers. "Hello?" She yawned._

_"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?"_

_Fine rubs her ear. "Good morning to you too, Rein. What do you mean where am I?"_

_"It's almost time for the boys to depart!" Fine looks at her clock. 8:43. Her eyes widen in realization!_

_"Crap! Well can you try making them wait a little!"_

_"I'll do my best!"_

_"Be there in 5 or 10!"_

_The two hang up. Fine jumps out of bed and quickly changes. She brushes her hair, but didn't have time to put it in ponytails. She snatched her charm, keys, and phone. She immediately runs down the hall without saying good morning to her parents. Fine kept running as fast as she could. People moved out of her way, knowing she was in a rush._

Shade! Wait for me, please!

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>With the others~<em>**

_Shade was looking at the direction Fine was suppose to appear._

_"She'll be here! Just wait 5 more minutes!" Rein said. He slowly nods. He takes out the charm and holds it tightly._

_"Sorry boys, but we got to go." Said a man._

_"Just 5 more minutes, Jason! We're waiting for someone!" Bright said._

_"Sorry, but we have to be at the airport by 9:30."_

_Auler looks at Shade. He walks to Altezza. "We'll meet again." He said. She nods. He kisses her forehead. Bright did the same. The two walk to the limo and enter._

_"Please hurry, Shade!" Jason said. Shade looks down and turns away. He walks towards the limo and stops by Rein and Altezza._

_"Thanks for trying." He sadly said. "Tell Fine I said goodbye." He continues walking._

_Before he entered the limo, he looked back. Fine still hasn't appeared. He enters the limo disappointed._

_By the time he enters the limo, Fine appears. She rolled but immediately gets back up and continues to run. The limo engine starts. She panics but keeps running as fast as she could._

_"SHADE!" She yelled. Rein and Altezza look back. Their boyfriends realize they weren't looking at them and look back. They see Fine running towards the limo. "SHADE!"_

_Shade's head perks up. He looks at his friends and turns back. His eyes widened. Before he could exit the car started to go. Shade unbuckles his seat belt and stands up. He opens the window on the limo's ceiling. He perks his head up and stands straight. The air slowly starts hitting his hair from behind. The car starts going fast._

_Fine passes Rein and Altezza. She takes out her charm and held it out. Shade does the same._

_"I PROMISE! I PROMISE TO NOT LOVE ANYONE BUT YOU! I'LL WAIT FOR YOUR RETURN! WHEN YOU COME BACK I'LL WELCOME WITH HAPPIEST SMILE! I'LL WORK MY HARDEST AS WELL! SHADE, I'LL LOVE YOU TILL THE END OF THE WORLD! I LOVE YOU AND ONLY YOU, SHADE!" She yelled to him._

_He yells back, "ME TOO! I'LL LOVE YOU ETERNITY!" Fine slows down and the car goes faster._

_Fine finally stops and takes deep breaths. Shade kept staring her. Tears finally rushed down her face. But she smiled at him while crying. She looked like an innocent angel who's keeping her sadness hidden._

_Rein and Altezza finally catch up to Fine and comfort her._

_Shade sits back down and looks at charms. He leans back and covers his eyes with his arm. His friends look at him. To their surprise, they saw tears coming down._

_"Shade..." Bright said._

_"Don't worry." He said. "We'll come back..."_

_"Right." Auler said._

_The girls watch them drive away._

_We'll meet each other for sure_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Is it good or bad? If you liked it, I'll continue! Hoped you enjoyed it! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: They Are Now 21

**Chapter 1: They are now 21**

"Alright you three! Time to get on stage!" Said Jason. Bright was stopped reading, Auler stopped watching tv, but Shade still lied on the couch with a magazine on his face. Jason sighs in annoyance. He walks up to Shade and takes of the magazine from his face. Shade was sleeping. "SHADE!" He opens his eyes and yawns. Finally he sits up and stretches.

"I'm awake. Calm yourself..." He said.

"Don't tell me you were out last night, _doing it_ with woman."

Shade looks at his with an emotionless face. "Alright, I won't tell you."

Auler holds in a chuckle, Bright turns away trying not to laugh. Jason gets annoyed. "I OBVIOUSLY DIDN'T NEED TO YOU SAY THAT! JUST HURRY UP AND GET READY!"

"Jason, please calm down. You'll age quicker if you're in stress." Bright said.

"You're right. Just hurry up." Jason exits the room. Auler bursts in laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Shade asks.

"B-Because! He looks so funny when he's angry!" He laughed, "Plus you had a funny face!"

Shade turns his head to Bright. "Did my face look funny?"

"A little." Bright answers.

"Whatever. Lets just go already." They put on a uniform. It was army-like. They exit the room. "Why do we have to put on these stupid uniforms?"

"It's for the song we're singing!"

"Oh right..." Bright puts out his charm, he made it into a bracelet. Auler puts on his charm, he made it into a necklace. Shade looks at his charm before putting it on, he made it into an earring for his pierced ear. He puts it on.

They walk under stage and stand on the elevator. "Good! You made it!" Jason said. "Remember Shade, smile!"

"I know!" The staff gives them their microphones and back away.

The elevator goes up. They quickly stretch.

Finally they make it to the top. The lights were off. The song starts. The light shines on Shade.

**"This is War"**

**Shade:**

_A warning to the people,  
>The good and the evil,<br>This is war._

To the soldier, the civilian,  
>The martyr, the victim,<br>This is war.

**Bright:  
><span>**

_It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,  
>The moment to live and the moment to die,<br>The moment to fight, the moment to fight  
>To fight, to fight, to fight!<em>

**All:**_  
>To the right, To the left<br>We will fight to the death!  
>To the edge of the earth<br>It's a brave new world  
>From the last to the first<em>

To the right, To the left  
>We will fight to the death!<br>To the edge of the earth  
>It's a brave new world<br>It's a brave new world!

**Auler:**_  
>A warning to the prophet,<br>The liar, the honest,  
>This is war.<em>

**Bright:**_  
>To the leader, the pariah,<br>The victor, the messiah,  
>This is<em> war.

**Auler:**  
>It's<em> the moment of truth, and the moment to lie,<br>The moment to live and the moment to die,  
>The moment to fight, the moment to fight,<br>To fight, to fight, to_ fight!

**All:**  
>To<em> the right, To the left<br>We will fight to the death!  
>To the edge of the earth<br>It's a brave new world  
>From the last to the first<em>

To the right, To the left  
>We will fight to the death!<br>To the edge of the earth  
>It's a brave new world<br>It's a brave new world  
>It's a brave new world!<p>

**Shade:**  
>I<em> do believe in the light<br>Raise your hands into the sky  
>The fight is done, the war is won<br>Lift your hands toward the sun  
>Toward the sun<br>Toward the sun  
>Toward the sun<br>The war is_ won  
><span><strong><br>****All:**  
>To<em> the right, To the left<br>We will fight to the death!  
>To the edge of the earth<br>It's a brave new world  
>From the last to the<em> first

To_ the right, To the left  
>We will fight to the death!<br>To the edge of the earth  
>It's a brave new world<br>It's a brave new world  
>It's a brave new world!<em>

A brave new world  
>The war is won<br>The war is won

**Shade:**  
>A<em> brave new world<em>

The crowd went wild. Auler waved at the crowd. Bright did as well. Shade gave them a smile. Which made them more wild. The curtains go cover them and they run off before anything else happened.

They congratulated each other. "This never gets old! I love doing this!" Auler said.

"Me too! But it would be nice if we could visit our hometown." Shade lifts his head.

"Yeah...it would be nice." He said. The two look at him. "We should go on our vacation."

"We should!" Bright said, "It would be nice to be away from the big city for a while!"

"HOLD IT!" Jason runs to them. "What do you mean?!"

"Since our vacation is coming up, we decided to go to our hometown!" Auler said, "We can't keep missing this opportunity!" Jason looks at them then clears his throat.

"I understand. In that case, I'll come with you!"

"EH!? What?!"

"Just because you're on vacation doesn't mean you don't practice. Someone needs to be there to be sure you don't miss a single practice!"

"You're only saying that because you want to run away from the company for a while." Shade said. Jason stiffens. "I knew it. Well I don't blame you. This place changed."

"Lets go!" Bright said. The three young men start to run.

"HEY! YOU AREN'T TEENAGERS ANYMORE! COME BACK!" Jason yelled after them. He starts chasing them.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Elsewhere~<strong>

Rein turns off the tv and turns to Fine. She was sitting on the bed, reading a book. "Fine?" She said. Fine looks up at her sister.

"Yes, Rein?" She said.

"Did you even listen to their song?"

"Of course. I was listening while reading. It was soothing somehow." She smiles. "I love to hear Shade's voice."

"I love to hear Bright's voice."

"It changed a bit, didn't it?"

"Yeah." Fine continues reading her book. Rein just stared at her read and turn pages. She sighed and stands up. "Please take care of yourself. The doctor said it's unhealthy for a lady your age." Fine puts her book down.

"I know..." Rein walks up to Fine and hugs her.

"I'll be going now. I'll tell Altezza you're feeling better. She's worried." Fine hugs back with one arm and nods.

"Please do. And sorry I made you worry." Rein stops hugging her and smiles.

"I'll call you to check on you!"

"Okay. Now hurry or else your boss will get upset like last time."

"Right!" Rein dashes out of the room. When she exits Fine's smile fades away. She closes her book and looks at the window.

"It's almost dark. I hope see gets there alright. Then again, it's not so far." The door opens again. Fine looks at the door. "Doctor Solar."

He smiles. "I told you to call me Solar! I've known you since you were a baby!" He said. She gives him a small smile.

"Sorry. It's just I thought it would be rude to call you by your name at the hospital."

"Don't worry! Now here's medication!" He hands her pills. "You got to take it easy. Your making others worry more and more. At this rate you might collapse and not wake up for days."

"Sorry..."

His phone rings. "Why do I bother leave it on?" He digs in his pocket and opens his phone. _'It's not like he calls me.'_ He thought. "It's a message from Milky."

"What did she say?"

"She wants me to tell you to get better so you can eat cakes together again."

Fine giggles. "I wish I could but I'm always at work!"

"You're always at work. You have like 3 part-time jobs and a bakery you own. You should take a break for your own sake." He puts away his phone. "Also, your dad and mom ask me to give you this." He takes out a small box. "It's a gift. Today's the anniversary of your grand opening. They said they'll take pictures and watch over the bakery."

"They didn't need to do that..." She takes the small box.

"Their your parents." He looks at the clock. "I better go. Get some sleep."

"Okay. Bye, Solar." He finally leaves. Fine opens the small box. She takes out a bracelet. "A lucky bracelet." She puts it in the box and puts it aside. She takes off her hair pin and looks at it. Her charm was on the hair pin. "Shade..."

**With Rein~**

Altezza looks at Rein. She was taking deep breaths. "I-I made it!" She said.

"How's Fine?" Altezza asked.

"She's doing better. She'll be back on her feet in no time!"

"That's a relief... You have a worrisome sister."

"I know. Well I have to go talk to the boss!"

"Okay!"

Rein enters the office. Her face turns her chair and looks at her. "Do you have your designs?" She asks.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Let me see it." Rein takes out her sketch and hands it to her boss. She takes it and reviews them. A smile comes across her face. "Their lovely! I gotta say, you've improved!"

"Well I practice on Altezza sometimes."

"I see. Well don't just stand there! Start making them!" She hands back Rein's sketch book.

"Thank you!" Rein bows and turns to the door.

"Before you do, may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is your sister doing better? Ever since the bills raised, she worked nonstop. Is the bakery that important to her?"

"Of course. You see...both of us and Altezza are waiting for someone. Fine wants to welcome this person in her bakery."

"Oh? Well she could ask for money."

"I offered her once, but she refused."

"REIN! HURRY UP!" Altezza yelled.

"I better get to work!" Rein bows and exits the room. Altezza scolds her, she kept apologizing.

Rein takes out her phone. Her charm had became her cellphones key chain. Altezza drinks her water. Her charm was now a ring. After they finished they went to work.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Next Day~**

Fine gets ready to leave the hospital. She puts her sweater on and puts her hair in two low ponytails. She exits her room and waits at the front desk.

"Here's your belongings, Fine." Said the nurse. Fine takes her stuff.

"Thank you." She leaves the hospital and walks down the sidewalk. A car stops next to her. She stops and the windows roll down. "Noche? What are you doing?"

"Rein told me about your release today! I came to take you home!" He said.

"Thanks Noche. I really appreciate it, but I can walk home!"

"Nope! You just got released and you need to take it easy! Plus Rein told me to take you home! Also everyone else..."

"Its like their depending on you..." He chuckles awkwardly. Fine sighs. "Fine then. If it keeps everyone from minding their own business and stop depending on you, then okay. You can take me home. I actually would be nice to talk to you!" She smiles. Noche blushes slightly. He unlocks the door and Fine enters. He drives off.

"H-How long has it been since we've been alone like this?"

"Hmm~ I think the last year of middle school? Or...the first year of high school."

"Oh~ high school. A place to get rejected."

"Are you still bummed out that Rein rejected you?"

"Not really..."

Fine looks out the window. "Come to think of it... wasn't there a rumor that you had a crush on me?"

Noche blushes furiously. "There was a rumor like that!?" Fine giggles.

"I'm just joking! There's no way you have a crush on me! We're great friends!" She pats his back. His blush fades and he felt sharp pain on his heart.

"R-Right! We're great friends!" She grins. Noche smiles, but in his mind he's crying because he knows he'll get reject if he _ever_ confessed to her.

While he was crying in his head, Fine was staring at her charm. She closes her eyes. _Shade... this reminds me of you..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Rein~<strong>

"Rein! There's someone here to see you!" Said one of her co-workers. She turned away from her work.

"I'll be there!" She said and takes off her working glasses. She runs outside. She sees a man, her height, leaning against the wall. "Fango!?" He turns his head. "What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be at work?!"

He sighs. "Isn't it obvious? I'm on break so I decided to visit you."

She stops. "Really? That's rare..."

"SHUT UP!"

Rein giggles. "This is why you're short! You need to cool down!" Fango gets more pissed off. Rein pats his head which made him cool down. "Thanks for visiting me. Altezza is out so I'm pretty lonely. You made my day." He blushes. She stops petting him. "Well I gotta go back to work! See you later!" She turns. Fango grabs her wrist. She turns her head. "Fango? Something wrong?"

He hides his face. "R-Rein... I... I-!"

"Oh~ Is that your boyfriend, Rein?" The two look at the voice.

Rein smiles at her. "No! He's just a really good friend of mines! There's no way we would date!" Fango eyes go blank.

"I see! Well hurry up!"

"Right!" Rein turns back to Fango. "What were you going to say, Fango?" He lets go of her wrist and turns away.

"It's nothing. I'm going back to work." He said.

"Okay? Well bye!" Rein runs back to inside the building. Fango sighs in frustration. _'This sucks...'_ He thought.

Rein enters the building and takes out her phone. She received a message from her mom. She answers the message and looks at her charm. _Bright... I wonder how are you? I want you to visit me as well..._

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Altezza~<strong>

Altezza looked at the drawing. _'Still looks plain.'_ She thought. Her door bell rings. "Coming!" She yelled. She walks to the door and opens it. "Tio? What do you want?"

"I brought you something to eat. Knowing you, when you're too focus on working, you don't eat properly!" He said.

"Shut up! I'm not like Fine!" She pouts. She smells something delicious. "Just what did you bring?"

"Fruits and sweets. Plus your favorite tea." She looks at the bag and back at Tio. She moves aside.

"Enter."

Tio grins and enters. "I'll place these on the table."

"Go ahead." Tio places her belongings at the table. He looks at the picture.

"How long has it been your brother has left?"

Altezza sits at her working area. "Like...since the sixth grade."

"That was nine years ago!"

"I know."

He peeks at her design. "Beautiful..." She lifts holds it up.

"Really? Looks plain to me."

"I mean it! You're going to become the most famous fashion designer!"

"Probably the second. Rein is number one."

He pats her head and walks away. He returns with cakes and tea. "Altezza. Put your design aside for now. You look like you need a break." She looks up at him and smiles. She sighs and puts her work aside. He places the cake and tea in front of her.

"You always look after me, you know that?" He grins. She eats her cake and drinks her tea.

"This tastes like Fine's cakes."

"I stopped by her bakery. I knew you like Fine's sweets the best so I asked for them."

"W-Who's taking over?!"

"Her parents."

She looks at the cake. "Leftovers, huh?" She smiles and eats the cake.

"S-So Altezza... I-" Her phone rings.

"Hold on a sec." She answers. "Hello?"

_"Altezza! It's me, Sophie!"_

"Sophie?"

_"I was checking up on you! Whatcha doing?"_

"Hanging out with Tio at my place."

_"You two act like a c-o-u-p-l-e!"_

"WE'RE JUST BEST FRIENDS!" Tio touches his pained heart. "Well I got to go. Bye."

_"Bye~"_

Altezza hangs up and sighs in annoyance. She turns to Tio. "What were you going to say?"

"N-Nothing. It's nothing!" He said and stands straight. "I'll leave you to your work! Bye!"

"Bye?"

Tio grabs his bag and leaves her apartment. When he reaches his car, he stops. _'THERE'S NO WAY SHE WOULD ACCEPT ME!' _He thought.

Altezza sighs and leans back her chair. She raises her hand and stares at her charm. _Auler... I wish you were here to take care of me._

* * *

><p><span><strong>At night~<strong>

Fine enters her apartment. She turns on the light. Her apartment wasn't like Altezza and Rein's. Their apartment was decorated and had designs while hers was normal. She had furniture and stuff she needs. Her walls were only one color, but she didn't mind. She could care less about decorating her apartment.

She walks her room and lays down on her bed. "Gotta put my alarm for work tomorrow." She sets her alarm at 6 a.m. in the morning. Then there was a knock on her door. She sits up and walks to her door. "Coming..." She answers.

A man with silver hair and stunning blue eyes was smiling at her. "Hello! My name is Toma! I just moved here. I haven't introduced myself to you yet because you weren't here earlier!" He said. She stares at him. He started feeling uncomfortable.

"My name is Fine. Welcome to the neighborhood." She held out her hand for a handshake.

"T-Thank you!" He shakes her hand. "I hope we'll become great neighbors!"

"Wh-What? Just what number are you?"

"16."

She looks at her number. 15... "Wow...we're _actually_ neighbors."

"If you need anything just come to me!"

"Sure... Bye." She puts her hand on the handle.

"Wait!" She stops and looks at him.

"What?"

He takes out a red rose and hands it to her. "Accept this please!"

"What for?"

"Because you're a lovely lady. Plus your eyes are one of a kind!" She blushes and snatches the rose.

"Thanks! I inherited them from my mom! Now leave! I have work tomorrow." She slams her door. Toma stands there and smirks.

_'Interesting...'_ He thought.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Somewhere Else~<strong>

An immediate wave hits Shade. He opens his eyes and looks out the window.

"Huh? Shade? What's wrong?" Bright yawned.

"I feel like something's going to happen once we reach our hometown." He answered.

Auler wakes up and stretches. "What makes you say that?" He yawned.

"Don't you have that feeling once we go there, we'll have rivals?"

Bright and Auler's eyes turn serious. "Always."

Shade's eyes turn cold. "These guys better know what they're dealing with."

Suddenly Jason pops out of nowhere. "You're awake." He said. The three flinch and turn back to normal. "Is something wrong?"

"No." The three sync.

"Okay? Well I just wanted to tell you three that we'll be landing in 2 hours. So just rest a little longer, got it?"

"You should rest, Jason. You've been up since we entered the plane." Bright said.

"I know. I will in a bit. But I have paperwork to do."

"Then we'll do it." Auler said.

Jason shakes his head. "No. You three want to see your important person, right? I'll wake you up. Just you wait, once you sleep we'll be there in no time!"

"Thanks Jason." Shade said, "Even though you're a pain in the ass, you're a kind guy." Jason turns away.

"Whatever! Just go back to sleep!" He walks to his seat.

The three smile at each other. "I don't feel tired at all! Do you, Bright?" Auler said.

"Nope! What about you-" Bright and Auler's mouth drop. Shade went back to sleep without hesitation. "Impatient, are we?"

"Sometimes I wonder if he takes things seriously..."

"Me too..."

A cell phone went off. The two look around. Shade wakes up immediately and answers the phone. "Shade speaking." He yawned. The two look at him curiously.

_"SHADE WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU LEFT WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING!"_ Shade rubs his ear.

"Zoey...calm you panties. I'm on vacation."

_"WITHOUT ME?! WHY!?"_

"Listen, what happened last night was just for fun. There's nothing going on between us. So goodbye forever and leave me alone." He hangs up. He looks at the two. They just stare at him. "What?"

"Nothing. We're just worried what Fine will say once she finds out you aren't a virgin or had your first kiss taken already." Auler said.

Bright sighs. "Poor girl. All her excitement was for nothing." He said.

Shade gets irritated and covers himself with the sheets. "SHUT UP!" He said, "You may never know. Probably they've been in relationships and kissed other guys." Bright and Auler gasp in realization.

"He has a point! That means..." It turns into a ghost town for them.

"We're nothing to them anymore." The three said.

Jason pops out of nowhere again. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but listen to your story." He said. The three flinch...again. "Even though I saw them once and in pictures, I don't think that'll happen. They're too innocent and pure. If anyone was to confess to them, they would reject. Didn't you guys tell me that you made promises?" They look at Jason. "Promises are pure, if they're broken then the pureness disappears. A promise is like a delicate flower with eternal beauty. Once it's broken the flower rots and turns ugly. Lets see...how do I put this in a simple way." He thinks. "Keeping a promise is like making a child happy and laughing ,but once its broken the child grows sad and cries. You get me?"

"Yeah." They nod.

He smiles gently. "Good..."

"Jason, how do you know so much about promises?" Shade asks. Jason stands straight.

"Lets just say it happened long ago." He walks away. "When I come and check on you three, you better be asleep!"

"RIGHT!" The three cover themselves and force themselves to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Next Day~**

Shade wakes up first with a huge yawn. He lazily turns his head to the window. He gets up and opens the blinds. The sun hit his eyes. He adjusts his eyes and sees places more clearly.

_'Oh yeah... I'm back.'_ He thought and turns around. Bright and Auler were still asleep. To Shade's point of view of Auler, it looked like he was dreaming something perverted. _'Yet I'm the one called pervert...'_ Bright wakes up and stretches.

"Good morning, Shade." Bright said with a warm smile. "Slept well?"

"More or less." Shade said and picks up a magazine.

"Read a book for a change!"

"Too boring." He begins to read.

Bright sighs. Auler suddenly sits up. "NO!" He yelled. The two stare at him.

"Are you okay, Auler?" Bright asks.

Auler looks at him and sighs in relief. "I'm okay. Just had a bad dream..."

"What did you dream of?" Shade asks curiously.

He gulps and looks at the two. "The both of you...started d-d-dating!"

The two tilt their heads. Shade walks up to Auler and grabs him by the collar. "I thought I told you not to read _yaoi_! Idiot!" He growled.

"SORRY! I GOT CURIOUS! I SWEAR!"

"DON'T YOU REMEMBER!? CURIOSITY KILLED THE CAT! THE _CAT!_"

Auler's face goes pale. "OMG! YOU'RE RIGHT! WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" He starts panicking and Shade just watched. _'That'll teach him a lesson.'_ He thought. Bright smacks him behind the head.

"Stop it! For now lets get ready! I'd like to explore our hometown!" Bright said.

"I agree... Shall we go?"

"We have to get ready first!"

Shade was already dressed. Bright and Auler got ready 30 minutes later. They leave their hotel room and make it to the sidewalk.

It was peaceful and beautiful in the morning. They walked up the road and some people jogged pass them.

"Finally we can get away from all the nuisance." Shade sighed. He stretches and smells the fresh air. "It still smells the same as before."

"Yup." The two agreed.

_'I wonder what she's doing?'_ They all thought.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With the Women~<strong>

Rein and Altezza were talking about the latest design in their company while Fine was reading her book. She checks the time and stands up.

"Where are you going?" Rein asks curiously.

"Work." Fine answered.

"Eh!?"

Altezza stands up. "You can't! You said you'll have a day off with us!" She said.

Fine shuts her book. "Sorry, but I don't get paid much and I need the money for bills! Maybe next time." Fine smiles and walks away.

_'She always says that.'_ Rein thought.

"When will she learn to ask for help?" Altezza mumbled. Rein pats her head and smiles at her.

"Her name is Fine! So she'll be fine! That is always her answer when we ask her if she needs help." She said and gets her bag. "Lets go."

"Right!"

The two walk away.

Fine slowly looks back and sees the two walking away. _'Sorry.'_ She thought then sighed.

Just as she turned, she immediately bumped into something. When she was about to fall back, a hand reached out and stopped that from happening. Fine slowly opens her eyes and looks up. "Toma?" She said.

He grins and helps her up. "What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I should be asking you that." He chuckles.

"Well I need a job so I'm of to my interview. What about you?"

"I'm off to work."

"Eh~ I thought maybe we could hang out after my interview!"

"Next time. Besides we don't know about each other that much." She straightens up. "I'll see you later. Please excuse me, I have work to do!" She starts running.

"Wait!" She stops and turns back. "You dropped this!" Toma throws her something. She catches it and looks at it.

"My hair pin..." She stares at him. He smiles.

"Bye!" He walks the other direction.

Fine blushes a bit, but shakes it off. She continues to run at the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Rein and Altezza~<strong>

Rein had been silent which worried Altezza. "Hey Rein...is something wrong?" Altezza asks. Rein turns to her and smiles.

"Of course!" She answers. "It's just..." She looks up at the sky. "I had this feeling lately. An instinct that hasn't work for a while."

"What is it?"

"Hmm... I don't know myself. That's what I wanna know!"

"Rein? Altezza?" The two look ahead. Tio was standing in front of them with a grocery bag."Are you two on a day?"

"Yeah..."

He looks around. "Let me guess, Fine went to work." He said. The two sadden. He digs in his bag and takes out caramel lollipops. "Here. I learned caramel would make you feel better!" The two take the caramel and open the wrapper. They put it in their mouths and a couple seconds later the two are smile.

"It's good!" Altezza said, "Where did you learn this?"

"Fine told me!"

Rein freezes and stares at Tio. "Fine did?" She said. He nods.

"You can learn from the Glutton Queen!" The girls laugh.

Altezza laughed, "Glutton Queen! Yup that's true!"

Tio smiles. "I better go! I have to feed my dog! Bye!"

"Bye, Tio! See you next time!" He blushes and nods again. He starts to run.

The friends smile at each other and continued to walk.

* * *

><p><span><strong>An Hour Later~<strong>

"So bored!" Rein said.

"I know! You said that 100 times already!" Altezza said.

"But I don't know what else to do!"

The two see a recognizable girl. "FINE?!" They sync. Fine turns. They notice the outfit she was wearing.

"Why are you wearing those clothes?" Rein asks.

"My boss told all of our co-workers to raise money for charity. I'm going to sing." Fine answers.

"We wanna sing! Can we join!"

Altezza looks at Rein dumb folded. "Sure?"

Rein snatched the microphone and runs on the stage.

"How is she older than you?" Altezza sighed.

"No idea." Fine sighed as well. She gave her crew a signal and they nod.

Rein starts to sing:

* * *

><p><strong>"Perfect Two" (By Auburn)<strong>

_Oh, oh.  
>Yeah, yeah,<em>

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_  
><em>You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly<em>  
><em>You can be the captain and I can be your first mate<em>  
><em>You can be the chills that I feel on our first date<em>

_You can be the hero and I can be your side kick_  
><em>You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split<em>  
><em>You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'<em>  
><em>Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'<em>

_Don't know if I could ever be_  
><em>Without you 'cause boy you complete me<em>  
><em>And in time I know that we'll both see<em>  
><em>That we're all we need<em>

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)_  
><em>You're the straw to my berry (berry)<em>  
><em>You're the smoke to my high (high)<em>  
><em>And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)<em>

_'Cause you're the one for me (for me)_  
><em>And I'm the one for you (for you)<em>  
><em>You take the both of us (of us)<em>  
><em>And we're the perfect two<em>

_We're the perfect two_  
><em>We're the perfect two<em>  
><em>Baby me and you<em>  
><em>We're the perfect two<em>

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_  
><em>You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist<em>  
><em>You can be the shoes and I can be the laces<em>  
><em>You can be the heart that I spill on the pages<em>

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_  
><em>You can be the pencil and I can be the paper<em>  
><em>You can be as cold as the winter weather<em>  
><em>But I don't care as long as we're together<em>

_Don't know if I could ever be_  
><em>Without you 'cause boy you complete me<em>  
><em>And in time I know that we'll both see<em>  
><em>That we're all we need<em>

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
><em>You're the straw to my berry<em>  
><em>You're the smoke to my high<em>  
><em>And you're the one I wanna marry<em>

_'Cause you're the one for me (for me)_  
><em>And I'm the one for you (for you)<em>  
><em>You take the both of us (of us)<em>  
><em>And we're the perfect two<em>

_We're the perfect two_  
><em>We're the perfect two<em>  
><em>Baby me and you<em>  
><em>We're the perfect two<em>

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_  
><em>And you know that I think about ya<em>  
><em>And you know I can't live without ya<em>

_I love the way that you smile_  
><em>And maybe in just a while<em>  
><em>I can see me walk down the aisle<em>

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
><em>You're the straw to my berry<em>  
><em>You're the smoke to my high<em>  
><em>And you're the one I wanna marry<em>

_'Cause you're the one for me (for me)_  
><em>And I'm the one for you (for you)<em>  
><em>You take the both of us (of us)<em>  
><em>And we're the perfect two<em>

_We're the perfect two_  
><em>We're the perfect two<em>  
><em>Baby me and you<em>  
><em>We're the perfect two<em>

* * *

><p>Rein twirls and smiles at the crowd with her cheerful smile.<p>

"This just turned into a contest, didn't it?" Fine said. She glances at Altezza then flinches. Altezza had an aura that is ready to compete.

She clears her throat and starts singing:

* * *

><p><strong>"Love You Like A Love Song" (By Selena Gomez)<strong>

_It's been said and done  
>Every beautiful thought's been already sung<br>And I guess right now here's another one  
>So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em<br>You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
>A centerfold, miracle, lyrical<br>You saved my life again  
>And I want you to know baby<em>

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_Constantly, boy, you played through my mind like a symphony_  
><em>There's no way to describe what you do to me<em>  
><em>You just do to me, what you do<em>  
><em>And it feels like I've been rescued<em>  
><em>I've been set free<em>  
><em>I am hypnotized by your destiny<em>  
><em>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful<em>  
><em>You are... And I want you to know baby<em>

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)_

_No one compares_  
><em>You stand alone, to every record I own<em>  
><em>Music to my heart that's what you are<em>  
><em>A song that goes on and on<em>

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>  
><em>I, I love you like a love song, baby<em>

_I love you...like a love song..._

* * *

><p>Altezza stood there confidently while the crowd cheered. Rein was cheering as well. Fine looked at the two and shrugged. <em>'How did this happen?'<em> She asked herself. Altezza walks down the stage and hands Fine the microphone.

"Top that!" She said.

"I guess I have no choice..."

Fine took the microphone and stood on the center of the stage. She takes deep breaths. _Ready._

She opens her mouth. The song started to come out:

* * *

><p><strong>"I wouldn't Mind" (By He is We)<strong>

_Merrily we fall_  
><em>Out of line, out of line<em>  
><em>I'd fall anywhere with you<em>  
><em>I'm by your side<em>

_Swinging in the rain_  
><em>Humming melodies<em>  
><em>We're not going anywhere until we freeze<em>

_I'm not afraid, anymore_  
><em>I'm not afraid<em>

_Forever is a long time_  
><em>But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side<em>

* * *

><p>Fine spins and reaches out to the sky. She puts her hand close to her chest and closes her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Carefully we'll place our destiny<em>  
><em>You came and you took this heart, and set it free<em>  
><em>Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me<em>  
><em>I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are<em>

* * *

><p>She opens her eyes.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I'm not afraid, anymore<em>  
><em>I'm not afraid<em>

_Forever is a long time_  
><em>But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side<em>  
><em>Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile<em>  
><em>I wouldn't mind it at all<em>  
><em>I wouldn't mind it at all<em>

_You so know me_  
><em>Pinch me gently<em>  
><em>I can hardly breathe<em>

_Forever is a long, long time_  
><em>But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side<em>  
><em>Tell me everyday I get to wake up to that smile<em>  
><em>I wouldn't mind it at all<em>  
><em>I wouldn't mind it at all<em>

* * *

><p>Fine bows at the crowd. Everyone was clapping happily. Rein and Altezza were fascinated by her performance. <em>'She's like a pro!'<em> They thought. The two sulk in defeat. Fine notices and sighs.

"Thank you all very much! Please donate money so we can give it to charity! They'll be delightful for your help!" Fine said. People started putting money in he bucket.

_'I'm glad it went well.'_ Fine thought. She takes out her pin. _'My lucky pin!'_ She smiles. She walks down the steps and catches us with her friends.

"You got your wish. We spent most of the time here because of a silly competition you both made up!" Fine giggles.

"Yeah...it was nice." Rein said. The three smile and giggle with each other.

They hear squeals from a distance. "I wonder what's going on?" Altezza said. Rein narrows her eyes to focus better. She sees dirty-blonde hair.

"No way..." She walks ahead of them.

"Wait!" Altezza goes after her. Fine hesitates.

"Hey guys! I'll be back, okay!" She said.

"Sure!" Said one of the crew. She runs after them.

Every time she got closer, they go farther away. "Rein! Altezza! Wait up!" She finally catches up because of their sudden stop. "What's wrong with you two? Going off like that!" They weren't paying attention to her. "What's wrong with you two!?"

Rein points ahead. Fine looks ahead and sudden freeze.

Three males who grown over the years have became handsome and attractive. "N-No way..."

"SHADE/ BRIGHT/ AULER!?" The three yelled in shock.


	5. Chapter 4

**sorry for the late update! a lot has happened! there was no Wi-Fi, my laptop is acting weird, and my phone is disconnected so i couldn't update any of my stories! anyway enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Chapter 4**

People stare at the six. This wasn't planned and they have no idea what to do. The people sneak away and watch from the distance to see what's going to happen.

Rein was first to break down. Her tears coming down and she drops her bag. "BRIGHT!" She yelled and hugs him. He hugs her back._  
><em>

Altezza and Fine stood there looking at the man they love. "I can't..." Altezza started, "...hold in my tears much longer!" She finished. "AULER YOU IDIOT!" Altezza walks up to Auler and kicks his leg.

"Ow! Altezza that-" She grabs his collar and kisses him. He was surprised, others were surprised. She lets go.

Her tears came down little by little. "You made me wait! At least contact me once in a while! I still have the same phone number!"

"S-Sorry..." Auler hugs her closely.

Shade looks at Fine, wondering what she's going to do to him. She's either going to slap him, hug him, or scold him. He expected a slap, but Fine hasn't taken a step towards him yet.

"Before I do anything! I have _one _question for you!" She said. He waits patiently. "Did you date any women who are beautiful and have big breasts!?" Bright and Auler glance at each other, because they know he's doomed.

"Well-" He gets cut off.

"Don't lie to me because I can read right through you!"

_'He's done for.'_ The boys thought. Shade sighs. "Fine then. I can't keep anything from you." Fine stares at Shade and waits for the answer. "Yes. Plenty of them." They all waited. Fine hasn't said a single word yet. This...made them all concern.

Finally she moves. Once she lifts her face, all you can see were tears and furious eyes. "Shade... YOU MAN SLUT!" She picks up a rock and throws it at him. Shade quickly moves._  
><em>

"Your athletic skills improved over the years."

"Don't act like you can avoid the situation because you can't!" More tears come down. "I knew this was going to happen but I refused to trust it! You were always a flirt, even during elementary school. Lots of girls fell for you, including myself. Shade...you player!"

Fine turns and runs away. Shade didn't bother run after her. There was no point to it.

Altezza lets go of Auler. "Why didn't you stop him from doing it?" She asks and takes a couple steps back. Rein also lets go of Bright and looks up at him.

"How come you let him?" She asks.

"We tried to stop him, but..." Bright glances at Shade. "he went ahead and did it."

The girls look at each other and sadly nod. "Sorry, but we have to go now. Here's my address with my phone number. Call me later so we can catch up, okay?" Rein smiles sadly and turns around.

Altezza takes out a paper and writes down her address. She gives it to Auler. "My phone number and address." She said. "Be sure to call."

"R-Right." He takes it.

The girls turn after Fine. Before they ran past Shade, Rein sent him a glare and continued to run.

Bright and Auler slap Shade behind the head. "Go ahead and abuse me when we go back to the hotel. I don't mind being beat up after what just happened." Shade said.

"Our pleasure." They said.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Next Day~<strong>

Fine's bosses heard what happened by her sister and decided to call her off. So Fine is taking a day off from work for a while.

She was crying the whole night, so she looked terrible. Every time she looked at her charm and attempted to throw it away, she just couldn't. All she could was cry every time she tried.

"What happened to him over the years?!" She sobbed. Just as she was about to cry more, her doorbell rang. She wipes her tears away and pretends to be okay. "Coming!" She runs to the door and answers it. Toma smiles at her. "Toma? What are you doing here?"

"I realized something was wrong because yesterday when you came home, you were crying. What happened? Did your boyfriend break up with you?" He teased.

Fine's tears come down again. "Y-Yeah. Something like that..."

Toma jumps. "W-Whoa!? Really?! I was just joking!" Toma felt sudden guilt for bringing it up. "Sorry. I didn't know you had a boyfriend!"

"It's okay." She smiles sadly. "I'm going to sleep, I feel exhausted." She closes the door.

Toma crosses his arms and looks down. _'I'm such a jerk.'_ He thought and walks back to his apartment.

Meanwhile Fine went to bed and tried her best not to cry or think about Shade.

She eventually falls asleep.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Rein~<strong>

Bright knocks on Rein's door and waits for her. All he heard was footsteps running around his apartment and finally Rein answered her door. She was breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?!" Bright asks out of concern.

"Y-Yeah! I just forgot you were coming over today!" She answers with a smile. "Please come in! I'm almost done with tea!"

"I brought snacks."

"That's great!" Bright enters her apartment. He looks around and sees her achievements hanged on the wall. "Amazing! Lots of things happened when we were gone!"

Rein blushes. "I only managed to do all this because you inspire me to do all this. Without you, I wouldn't be able to do things on my own!"

Now Bright blushes. "T-Then thank you for letting me be your inspiration!"

"N-No I should be thanking you for always doing your best. And thank you...for coming back even if it's just a little while. So thank you!"

"No! I should be the one thanking you! Thank you for waiting for me!"

They stare at each other and start laughing. "We haven't changed, have we?"

"Nope!"

"Put the snacks on the coffee table! I'll go serve the tea!" Rein walks into her kitchen. While Bright sets the snacks on the coffee table and sits down one the couch. Soon Rein came back with the tea and a picture book. She sets the tea down and sits next to Bright. "I took pictures while you were away!" She hands him the picture book.

"I wish I brought my picture book. There's so many things I'd love to show you!"

Rein shakes her head. "It's okay. Just watching you sing through the tv and watching you now, is a lot."

Bright opens the picture book and starts reviewing them with Rein. "Why do you and Fine have different high school uniforms?"

"We have different dreams and different tastes. I wanted to be a fashion designer so I went to fashion school with Altezza. Fine has a different dream so she went to a normal high school and worked hard to keep her grades up. To be honest, she never told us why she was working hard and what she wanted to become."

"So what's her job?"

"I don't know. She has 4 jobs..."

"4 jobs!? How does she handle it?!"

"She can't. She's already been at the hospital a couple times. But her answer is always the same! _My name is Fine after all!_ It gets annoying and it worries us..." Rein sighs and drinks her tea.

Bright turns the pages and finds a page that made him jealous. "Who's this?" Rein looks over.

"Ah! That's Fango! He's my friend!"

"Friend?"

"Yup! He's very strong! You may look rude but he's actually kind-hearten and kind. When he has the chance, he'll visit me at the studio! He'll listen to me and we'll talk. Sometimes we'd go out shopping with Altezza!"  
><span>

_'I'm surprise he hasn't made his move yet.'_ He thought. But he couldn't shake of the jealously. He reaches out to Rein and hugs her closely. "Rein...I love you so much!"

Rein blushes and hugs back. "I-I love you too, Bright!"

He stops hugging her and kisses her. She was surprise but she kisses back.

_'His lips are so warm...'_ She thought.

Outside her apartment, Fango saw the whole thing. He puts on his hoodie and puts his hands in his pocket. Then he walks away.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Altezza~<strong>

Auler waits in her living room and looks around. _'Her tastes haven't changed!'_ He thought happily. He sits down on her couch and looks at the frames on the wall. A picture caught his eye. _'Who is that guy? Why is he in the picture with Altezza?'_ He thought. Jealously starts filling up in him.

Altezza enters the living room with a bright smile. "Sorry! There's no tea left, but I have coffee!" She said. Auler smiles at her.

"It's okay! Whatever you make is delicious!" He said.

She blushes. "Thank you!" She serves the coffee. "Be careful. It's pretty hot."

"Thanks for the warning!" Auler takes the cup and blows in it. He glances at Altezza. She was sitting happily. He takes at quick sip. "Altezza, are you busy tomorrow?"

"I have work in the morning, but I leave at 5 p.m."

"If you like, I can pick you up so we can go in a date?"

Altezza looks over at Auler. "A date?"

He blushes furiously. "W-Well, that's unless if you want to! Your busy and stuff, and I don't want to-"

"You better be there." He looks at Altezza, confused. "That means I want to go on the date!"

Auler smiles and hugs Altezza. "I'll take you somewhere nice!"

"Of course you will!"

He just as he was not getting jealous anymore, he looks at the picture again. Jealously fills him up again. "May I ask, who's that guy?"

She looks at the picture he's staring at. "That's my friend Tio!"

"Tio?"

"Yup! He's a great friend of mines! He's kind, sweet, childish, and adventurous. When I'm in the need of something sweet, during my designing, he would happen to be nearby and give me sweets! Tio's a great friend, but he isn't my type!" She turns to Auler and smiles sweetly. "You're my type! You're the man I love!"

Auler couldn't help but smile and hug Altezza with one arm. "I got a question, answer it carefully."

"G-Go ahead."

"Once I quit my music career..." He blushes furiously. "Once I quit, w-will y-y-you...marry me?"

"A-Auler..." Altezza blushes and plays with her hair. "But your quitting because of me? Don't you love singing?"

"Of course I do! But I love you more then my singing career! Didn't you know how lonely I was without you! I missed everything about you! I don't think I can stand leaving you again!"

"S-So you mean it?!"

"100%!"

Altezza takes Auler's hand. "Then...let's make an agreement!"

"Sure."

She sits straight and clears her throat. "I'm going to be picky on the designs and food!"

"I'll manage."

"There are going to be times when I'll scold you and make you carry my shopping bags!"

"I can handle it."

She looks down and blushes. "You'll also have to help me raise your children and love them equally..." Auler blushes.

He stares at blushing Altezza and smiles. "You don't need to tell me that. I know." He hugs her.

"Then why make me say all that!?"

"Because your adorable when you blush when saying embarrassing things!"

Just as Altezza was going to punch him, Auler kisses her on the lips. She closes her eyes and kisses back.

_'Altezza...' _Tio thought as he stood outside, wanting to cry.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Fine...<strong>

Shade looks at the paper and looks at Fine's door. _'Finally found it.' _He thought. He knocks on her door till she answers.

While Fine, on the other hand, sits up with an exhausted face. She wipes her eyes and yawns. She gets out of bed, then her room, and walks to the door. Once she stood in front of the door, she takes deep breaths.

She opens the door. "I hear you! Who-!" She stops at the sight of Shade. Her eyes widened.

Shade stares at Fine. "Were you...crying?" He asks. Fine frowns and intends to shut the door in front of him. But...he stopped her. "I asked you a question. Were you crying?" She ignored eye contact. "Fine...answer me."

"What if I was?" She tried her best to sound alright. "Now can you leave?"

"No."

"Why?!"

"Did you know how much trouble I went through just to find you!? I woke up at 6 in the morning to find you?! I had to go to open stores at that time! I even got injured just to find you!"

"Injured?" Fine scans him. She notices his clothes were dirty. Her eyes soften and tears start coming down. "Why? Why did you go though all the trouble?!"

He groans in annoyance. "That's so obvious! It's because I love you!"

Fine blushes and looks up at him. "B-But you already slept with many women..."

"So? I did that so they can get off my back."

"How did that work out?"

"Not so good." He scans Fine's body. "You grew quite a body."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Shade stares down at Fine's breast. _'They're not big as the women I slept with, but for some reason they're attractive.' _He thought. "Fine...may I come in?"

"N-No."

"Why?"

"An explanation won't fix what you've done. Plus you suck as lying to me so tell the truth. Now if you excuse me, I need to sleep. I'm going to work later. Bye." She close her door.

Shade stands there and lets out a sigh. "This sucks..." He walks away.


	6. Chapter 5

**Very sorry for the late update! Lots of you wanted this story to be updated badly! Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy and sorry if it's not good.**

**Chapter 5**

The next day Shade decided to go visit his family for the first time in year. He starts to change in regular clothes. He finishes and checks his phone. _'Should I call?'_ He thought.

"Shade?" He puts his phone away and turns back. Bright was sitting up from his bed. "Where are you going now?" He asks.

"To...visit my family." He answered. Bright was surprise to hear him say that.

"Do you even know where they live?"

"No. That's why I'm going to the hospital first. My old man is probably working there at this hour."

Bright looks at the window. "Maybe I'll visit my family later as well. Its been awhile." He lies back down. "Take your time with your family. Be sure you catch up with them and don't be rude!"

"I know! Geez! Stop acting like Jason! It's creepy plus one of him is alright!" Bright chuckles.

"I agree. Anyway just go already."

"I was going to!" Shade gets his jacket and exits the room. Bright sighs and gets his phone.

He dials a number and waits for an answer. The phone picks up.

"_Hello?_" A woman answered.

"Hello Mrs. Mun. It's me Bright!" He said.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Shade...<strong>

Shade walks on the sidewalk. He takes out his phone and scrolls down his list. _'Should I call? But what if he's busy? Why is this frustrating?!'_

He kicks a pebble and stops in front of the hospital. _'Here goes nothing...' _He enters the hospital and looks around. Not many people during the day.

"Doctor Mun?" He turns his head and finds a nurse.

"Me? No. I'm Shade Mun. The son Solar Mun. The one you call doctor." The nurse gasps and blushes.

"Y-You're his son!? So your the one Doctor Mun talks about!"

"He talks...about me?"

"All the time! Sometimes he'd cry because you won't-"

"ENOUGH!" The two flinch and turn forward. Solar stood there while crossing his arms. He points at Shade. "_You! _Walk with me..._NOW!_" The nurse walks away.

Solar and Shade walk down the hallway. _'This is awkward.'_ Shade thought. He glances at his dad. _'Serious as always...'_ Now they stopped. "Sooo what's-" He gets cut off by his dad's glare. He turns stiff and gulps.

"After all this time... You finally visit. Not a single call or letter. It's like you disappeared!" Solar's face soften and tears come down. "You've grown tall and you look like me when I was a young adult! You could've at least sent pictures!"

Shade scratches his head from behind. "I-I don't know what to say... I would've sent letters, but I'm always traveling so there was no point to it. Plus phone calls would be useless. Sorry dad I made you mom, and Milky suffer."

"As long as you're young and healthy, it's alright!" Solar wipes his tears away and smiles. "So did you meet Fine yet?" Shade's shoulders stiffen more. "I bet she would be happy!"

"Y-Yeah!" Shade looks away. Solar realizes.

"What happened?"

"Well..."

~Explanation~

Solar's eye twitched. He wanted to punch his son, but he couldn't because they were at the hospital. Shade takes a deep breath.

"If you want to punch me. Go ahead." He said.

His dad straighten his back. "As much as I want to right now, I can't! We're in public and I might lose my job!" Solar said. "You should've saved your first for the one you love!"

"I'm a growing man. This happens a lot. It probably happened to you!" Solar goes quiet. "Do you know how I can fix it?"

"You'll have to find out for yourself. But why don't you promise-"

"Enough with the promises! It's so annoying!" He puts his hands in his pockets. "Even though I went to all the trouble to find her and apologize, she still wouldn't forgive me! She forgave me a little but not too much."

"At least that's a start. Why don't you take her out somewhere? Drag her if you have to."

"I don't want her to think I'm desperate, but I'll give it a shot. Where does she work?"

"Uh about that, I don't know because she has multiple jobs. Why don't you ask Rein?"

"Yeah right. She'll yell at me and tell me to get lost."

"Then you'll have to go to her house tomorrow."

"She'll think I'm a stalker."

"You sure know good combats."

"I'll learned over the years."

"Well, son, I'd love to chat with you but I cannot. I have to go back to work. Here's the address to our house if you want to drop by later."

"Thanks dad." Solar walks away while Shade leaves the hospital. _'That turned out okay. Now to visit mom and Milky.' _He thought and checks the address. _'It's the same address as before. He should've just told me that instead of giving me the address.'_

"Shade?" He looks up then gulps. It was Rein. "What are you doing here?" She asks coldly.

"Visiting my old man, nothing wrong with that. What about you?" He said coldly.

"Visiting my boss's daughter."

"Then you must be going. Because I'm leaving."

"Good."

"Bye then." Shade walks passed her.

"Wait." He stops. "Do you love Fine?"

Shade turns around. "Of course I do, but after what happened, I doubt she'd want to be with me anymore."

"I see. Then I'll tell something." Shade lifts his head. "Fine's next job is the vet. You know which vet, right?"

"Yeah. The vet we all went to when we were younger, correct?" Rein nods. "Why are you telling me this? Don't you hate me or hold a grudge against me?"

"I do, but Fine loves you. No matter how much she tries refuse it. And she texted me you went through a lot of trouble just trying find her location. That gives me a lot of proof you still love her. Now hurry up before I start changing my mind about telling you her job."

"O-Okay!" Shade runs to the vet.

* * *

><p><span>With Fine~<span>

The puppy barks happily at Fine's arrival. Fine smiles and picks up the puppy. "Hi there Hazel!" She said. Hazel licks Fine's cheek. "I missed you too!"

"Fine! Can you feed the animals?" Her boss yelled out her.

"Yeah! You know I don't mind!" Fine puts Hazel back down and starts refilling the bowls with food and water. "Looks like Bisket got adopted. I was really excited on seeing him today."

"Fine! Round up the cats!"

"Okay!" Fine gets the cats one by one and puts them in the adoption room. "They're ready!"

A family with two kids enter. The kids look at the cats with smiling face. "Which one is female?" Asks the mother.

"The gray cat. That's the last female."

"We'll take her." Fine gently grabs the gray cat and pets her before handing her to the kids.

"You will be missed, Gazer." She hands Gazer to the girl. The family leaves the adoption room. "Now to put you boys back! Don't worry, you'll all get adopted someday!" It took a while to put the cats back but she managed.

Her boss peeks in the room. "Fine, someone's here to see you!" Her boss said happily.

"Who?"

"Just come out and see! He's quite the looker!"

"Huh?" Fine walks out of the cat room and walks by the register. She makes it outside then looks both ways. She spots Shade leaning on the wall. "Shade?" He stands straight and walks up to her. "How did you found out where I work?"

"A certain someone told me." He answered.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you on a date."

"A date?! But I have work-"

"Don't worry, dear!" Her boss said. "You can make it up to me someday!"

"B-But-" Shade takes her hand.

"Lets go!" He said and starts dragging her.

"W-wait!" She blushes and looks down at their hands. She gently smiles then looks at Shade. _'No matter what, I still love him.' _She thought.


End file.
